Impossible?
by XxNonstoppSmilerxX
Summary: Alice thinks Jasper doesn't like her, so she decides to get over him. But she knows it's impossible. Will Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella get them together? Kind of a song-ffic, but not really.
1. Chapter 1

Chappie 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me! Hope ya'll like it! Review and tell me what you think.

Alice's POV

Infuriating thoughts incased me. I've been trying to get over Jasper in any way possible.

Now I'm starting to think it's impossible to stop thinking about him, let alone get over him. I mean, I barely know the dude! But something about him is so. . . compelling. He's cute too.

It's obvious he doesn't like me, but Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella keep telling me he does. I just tell them to fuck off and leave my love life alone, but they know I don't want them to stop assuring me. They always tease me by saying I love him, and I deny it, but we all know it's true.

Emmett waved his big hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Alice!" he half-whispered. I wanted to slap him.

We were in Math class. It flew by pretty fast, and it was uneventful. We had to take the chapter 5 test. Easy.

After Math we went to the lunchroom. It was so funny because Rosalie and Bella kept arguing and hitting each other across Angela. She was sitting between them and Rosalie accidentally hit her in the eye.

Now we're in Creative Writing (our expressive arts class). I don't really like it 'cause I'm gonna be a fashion designer.

"Why the hell are we reading about the freaking Gold Rush?" I asked Rosalie.

"Dunno, don't care. We _have_ to talk about Jasper!"

"_Shh_, Rose", I reminded her. "And I can't talk about him!"

"Why?" _You should know_, I thought.

"Cuz I'm trying to get over him!"

"That's not an answer."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she can be a real bitch.

I wrote this based off me and my crazy ass friends! And my crush! Next chappie might be Jasper's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

Hey dudes and dudettes! Jasper's POV is the bottom half! :)

Alice's POV

Dear Diary,

Trying to get over Jasper is probably the hardest thing I've ever tried to do. Better said than done. I saw him about a thousand times today, and almost started fantasizing about him in English (which is one of the 5 classes I have with him) when he looked at me. But before that, he was about to go into the classroom when Rosalie said "Ooooo" and pushed me into him. I caught myself before I could smash into his muscled chest. Then I turned to Rose and said "Ahh, what the fuck!" I think he smiled. That sure as hell didn't help me get over him! He has the cutest dimples! This is going to be harder than I thought. Again, better said than done.

Jasper's POV

I think I'm falling for Alice. She's so _beautiful. _Her bright blue eyes, alight with happiness; her short, black, soft-looking, spiky hair; and her lips, they just look so _soft_. Her tinkling, bell-like laugh. Her small, slender figure. She'd haveto jump to even reach my face. I laughed at that thought. She's the most beautiful pixie I've ever seen!

This morning I was about to walk into the English classroom when I saw Alice. She looked at me and looked away quickly. I was thinking '_What_? _She doesn't _like _me_?' I sighed internally. I never should've gotten my hopes up.

Then Rosalie mumbled something that sounded like "Ooooo" and pushed her. Just a little, but enough to make Alice stumble forward. She caught herself before she crashed into me, blushed, and said, (nearly yelled) "Ahh, what the fuck!" I smiled. They both walked into the classroom, Alice a little faster than Rosalie. Alice was graceful when she walked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

This one's the texts me and one of my besties sent to each other! Hope ya'll like it! Oh, yeah, and I keep forgetting a disclaimer, but everyone should already know I don't own Twilight.

Alice's POV

I decided to text Bella. I was on Twitter, Fanfiction, (A/N: lol!) and Facebook, but adding one more thing wouldn't kill me.

Ali: Bella

Bella: Wat

Ali: I'm puttin my pics on fb

Bella: O wel that's crazy

Ali: How

Bella: O ok

Ali: Whutcha doin

Bella: Nun

Ali: R u dead?

Bella: No I am not dead idiot

_'Damn, Bella, why you gotta be so mean_?' I thought.

Ali: I know I'm an idiot and so r u! Boys r half gurls lol ewww!*

Bella: Haha michael is a gurl

Ali: Haha

Bella: Haha war

Ali: Wat

Bella: Wat

Ali: Dunno let's talk

Bella: Bout wat

Ali: Jasper

Bella: Wow

Ali: He's so cute!

Bella: I ur mind

Ali: Whatd u say?

Bella: In ur mind

Ali: Ur trynna say he's not cute?

Bella: Wel

Ali: Wel wat

Bella: Wel he's not

Ali: I'm gonna cry

Bella: Y

Ali: Cuz u don't like my crush

Bella: Yes i do not like him he is rude

Ali: How do u kno?

Bella: We try to tel him a question and he ignor us

Ali: What ?

Bella: He mean

Ali: What did u try ta ask him

Bella: Wen we try ta tel him u like him

Ali: Obviously he doesn't care or doesn't like me

Bella: O

Ali: Yeah didn't think of that, did u?

Bella: No

Ali: *sighs*

Bella: O

Ali: Should I stil like him? Or not?

Bella: Yea

Ali: Which one?

Bella: Yea, u should stil like him

Ali: Y?

Bella: Cause you should. U shouldn't have ta give up your hopes and dreams

Ali: But he dsnt like me

Bella: N

Ali: What?

Bella: Nun

Ali: Uh huh

Bella: O wel

Ali: I really like him

Bella: I know

Ali: *sighs*

Bella: Y

Ali: Cuz it's so freakin annoyin! Why can't i get over this one goddamn boy?

Bella: Wel not all boys r the same

Ali: But stil y can't i get over him

Bella: Idk

Ali: Think

Bella: Bout wat

Ali: Me nd him. Whaddaya think?

Bella: Good

Ali: How

Bella: Because u r wonderful

Ali: Ur lyin

Bella: no

Ali: How am I 'wonderful'?

Bella: Idk i just kno dat u nd him will make a cute couple

Ali: How

Bella: Because you will

Ali: Nuh uh

Bella: How u kno

Ali: We won't

Bella: U don't know that. Who told u that?

Ali: Me

Bella: But did any1 else?

Ali: Nah

Bella: So don't believe it

Ali: Y shouldn't I

Bella: Cause all isn't true

Ali: Y do u think that?

Bella: Idk I just have a feelin

Ali: He dsnt like me

Bella: Ok n

Ali: Ok n wat?

Bella: Nun just dat

Ali: O wel I stil think dat I should get over him

Bella: No

Ali: Why would he like me? He dsnt even know me

It's true. We don't know _anything_ about each other.

Bella: An

Ali: An wat?

Bella: And nuffin

Ali: He DOES NOT LIKE me

Bella: Aloce u keep tellin urself that but look at the positive. If u introduce urself then u and him might turn out to be friends nd then somethin more

Ali: No. That'll never happen

Bella: U say that but i kno u want somethin else to happen

Ali: Mayb I do, mayb I don't

Bella: We all kno u do

Ali: I want something to happen but I'm too scared nd i think he shouldmake the first move if he likes me but boys get shy too nd I really like him but does he like me? No. He probbly dsnt kno I exist. Why would he?

Bella: Cause u r smart nd in his English class nd u r sweet

_'I am nowhere near sweet'_, I thought and laughed.

Bella: Wel idk but all dat other stuff's true

See? I'm not sweet.

Ali: He stil dsnt like me

Bella: Ok

Ali: I really like him

Bella: I kno Alice

Ali: Really really really really really like him

Bella: I kno

Ali: Really times a million like him

Bella: I kno

Ali: K

Bella: Thanx

Ali: Nite

Bella: U goin 2 sleep?

Ali: Nah

Bella: O

I took a hot shower. It relaxed me. It was only 8:00. I laid in my soft bed for what felt like a long time. I was surprised Emmett didn't burst into my room. Maybe he was preoccupied with Rose. It was around 10:30 when I finally fell asleep.

A/N: Here's a surprise! It's probably something you never would've guessed! :)

_Jasper walked towards me. My breath hitched out of pure bliss and surprise._

_"You're so beautiful, Alice," he breathed. It looked like he was going to say something else, but the vivid scene faded away._

Misery Business by Paramore blasted through my phone. I immediately woke up.

'_Stupid ass alarm_!' I yelled in my thoughts. '_You fucking ruined my dream_!

* In Science class yesterday my teacher told us boys are technically half  
girl because they carry the _x_ and _y_ cells or genes, i forgot which one, (girls only have the _x _cell or gene.) which decide what the baby's gender will be. So we teased some of the boys about and everyone was freaking out!* Yeah, that was actually my dream! Just not with Jasper. And sorryfor the dream being so short! That was our actual conversation, but I had to change a little bit cuz we text crazy. I love Paramore! I reeally can't stay mad for long cuz I'm so crazy and hype 24/7!


	4. Chapter 4

GOH?ON? Chappie 4

Just like I promised, here it is!

Sunday

Alice's POV

A weekend without Jasper was like a year without air. Unbearable.

I called Bella and Rosalie and asked them if they could come over. They both said yeah. Luckily Emmett was at Jasper's house with Edward, so Rose wouldn't be distracted.

They got here at around the same time because we all live close together.

I opened the door. It was made mostly of glass. It's so pretty.

I led them both up to my brightly painted room. It's huge (but I'm small) with a rectangular window on the far left side of the wall, over-looking our covered-up pool and huge backyard. My bed was pushed against the top right corner of the right wall. It was covered with bright yellow sheets and a green polka dot duvet. My nightstand was painted light blue and was on the left side of my bed. On top of the nightstand was a matching lamp. I had a light pink desk with my white Macbook Air on it and a bunch of paper and pencils and stuff. My dresser matches the desk and I have like 5 piles of books on it. My closet is as big as Paris. The double doors are the same blue as the nightstand. I have a balcony with double doors that lead to it and the door that leads to the room is blue too. A bunch of my clothes are on the floor. The walls are light purple and the ceiling is powder blue.

Rosalie's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Aliiiiice, why are we here?" she whined.

"'Cause I think I should talk to Jasper."

"That's my girl!" she yelled.

I laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Bella asked. "'Cause you said 'That's my girl!' It sounded funny."

"Wow Alice," Rose said. "But how are you gonna talk to him?"

"I was wondering if you knew."

"'Accidentally' bump into him and apologize. Then start a conversation."

"What do you mean, 'accidentally'?" I asked her.

"Accidentally on purpose."

"Oh."

Jasper's POV

I asked Edward and Emmett to come over.

Edward got here within 5 minutes, since he drives like a maniac.

I let him in and literally 20 seconds later Emmett barges in.

"Dude, how'd you get in here?" I asked.

"Door was unlocked," he said nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Nah. I picked the lock."

"Dude!"

"Enough!" Edward yelled.

We ran up the stairs, Emmett trying to trip us.

"I have a problem," I admitted.

"Yeah, we know," Emmett said.

"Well then help me with it!"

"Just get rid of it." Why did I even ask him to come here?

"I can't get rid of Alice!"

"Wait - Alice? I thought you were talking about your Tigger nightlight! You need to get rid of that."

"Don't talk about Tigger!" I screamed.

"And hold up - you _like_ my _sister_?"

"I been told you that. Remember when we were at my house and my mom made waffles on sticks and turkey bacon - "

"Yeah, of course!" he boomed in his loud voice. "It was delicious!"

Now I know why he didn't know. He was too busy stuffing his face when I tried to tell him.

"Well, I need to talk to her, but I don't know how."

"Catch up to her after English or something and talk about Porsches or shopping. Then, she'll never _stop_ talking to you."

I raised my eyebrow. "She loves Porsches and shopping," he said.

"I'll take the Porsches, but I'm not talking about shopping," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, dudes and dudettes, I'm done with this story. I don't like it, and I had ideas but then I forgot them. But, I'm writing more stories. Better stories. Doosh. (Bye)**


	6. Chapter 6

6: Fireworks and Kisses

a/n: These are the families: Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle Cullen. Then it's Bella, Charlie, and Renee Swan. Then it's Jasper, Rose, Jamie, and Jason Hale. Finally, Edward, Elizabeth, and Edward Mason Sr. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Edward are all the same age. 16, and they're sophomores. I like this chapter the most! :)

Third Person POV

It was unusually bright and sunny in the tiny, gloomy town of Forks, Washington. The people that worked day shifts soaked up as much as they could; the residents that were asleep woke up to a semi-familiar light streaked across their rooms, making them see red behind their eyelids, causing them to go over to their windows to inspect it. Among these residents were Alice and Jasper.

The sun made them both happy, and Alice knew for a fact that it would stay sunny for two days. Thinking about that made her even happier. She decided to wear yellow and white.

While she turned on her music and danced around her huge bedroom, searching for a yellow and white outfit, Jasper was sitting on his bed, thinking about Alice; what she's doing, _how_ she's doing. . .

Alice listened to the song intensely.

_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel, already buried deep_

_Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you, you just gotta ignite_

_The light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the Fourth of July_

She always felt like a light object gliding through the air when she was with Jasper. Around him, she felt paper thin, like a house of cards, and if he touched her just _once_, she'd cave and tell him how she felt about him. Sometimes Alice felt buried alive, like loving him was killing her, and she _shouldn't _even _like_ him. Get over him. But she knew it was impossible for her to stop feeling that way about him. With anyone else, it was easy, but with him, it's _hard. _But, now, she knows that she's gotta make the first move.

Jasper walks around his Texas-themed room, finally deciding on something to wear. He put on dark wash fitted jeans, a white short sleeved t-shirt, and his black Chucks. He went downstairs to eat Cocoa Pebbles.

Alice was in the back of her big walk-in closet when she saw the perfect outfit: a white short sleeved graphic tee that had a yellow smiley face with dimples on it, white skinny jeans, yellow hoop earrings with white diagonal stripes on them, a big yellow necklace, and yellow flats covered in sparkling white flecks. She looked at herself in her full-length mirror and when she saw the smiley face on her shirt, the dimples reminded her of Jasper's cute deepish dimples and she smiled. She added light eyeshadow and pink lip gloss to complete the look. Alice ran downstairs, grabbed a Cookies 'n' Cream pop tart, and headed out of the house.

Jasper was backing out of their smooth gravel driveway in his black Mercedes AMG S65, thinking about what he was going to do today. he was going to talk to Alice.

Alice was literally bouncing on the driver's seat in her Porsche Cayman in anticipation of just _knowing_ what she was going to do today. She was proud that she'd finally mustered up enough courage to do this.

Jasper made it to Forks High School about 2 minutes before Alice did. He parked in his usual spot and walked towards the school.

As soon as Alice stepped out of her car, Rose and Bella rushed over to her.

"Hey," Rose and Bella said.

"Hi," she replied. She chose not to tell them her plan, in case it didn't work.

The bell rang. "See you in Math!" they yelled, splitting up to go their separate ways.

Jasper was already in the classroom, sitting at his desk, which happened to be right next to Alice's. He was always on time; never late, never early. Alice was always either late or early. She slid into the glossy blue chair.

When the teacher, a young woman named Ms. Natalie that had good taste in fashion, started talking, Alice pulled out two sheets of paper; one for notes for class, the other for passing notes to Jasper.

She started writing the English notes first. When she figured she had written enough to keep Ms. Natalie unsuspicious, she wrote 'Hi' on the other piece and slipped it to Jasper.

'Hey'

'You like English?'

'Yeah'

'Me 2'

'I like History better'

'Really? Why?'

'I like the Civil War'

'My dad does too!' She knew Jasper and her dad would be good friends.

'Cool'

'What's ur fave color?'

'Blue, black, green. How 'bout you?'

'Blue, yellow, pink, green, purple.'

And the questions started from there. Jasper learned that Alice liked Paramore, singing, the sun, the beach, music, writing, drawing, tigers, football, and shopping. Alice learned that Jasper liked Texas, the sun, Lil Wayne, drawing, sports, writing songs, he hated cleaning and fish sticks.

Then, Ms. Natalie assigned a project. they had to write a composition of a person that chnged their life or inspired them in some way. Then, she assigned partners.

When she said Alice and Jasper were to be partners, Jasper turned to Alice, grinned, and said "We can go over to my house, if you want."

Alice grinned right back at him, staring at his dimples, and said, "Sure!"

The rest of the day went by quickly and peacefully for once. All Alice could think of was going to Jasper's house; all Jasper could think of was Alice coming over to his house.

At lunch, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice sat at a table. They could all tell there was something up with those two, but they didn't say anything.

Finally, school ended. Alice took out her white iPhone 3GS and sent a text to her mom saying 'Going to a friend's house to work on a project.' 'Be back by dinnertime.' Esme replied. Alice simply said, 'K.'

After getting directions from Jasper, she got into her Porsche and drove to his house. They went inside together and Jasper introduced them to each other.

"Mom, dad, this is Alice Brandon, my English Partner. Alice, these are my parents." They shook hands and Jason took Jasper aside for a couple minutes, while Jamie went upstairs.

"So, you like her, don't you?"

Jasper's eyes widened and he was glad Alice couldn't hear.

"N-no!"

Alice put her ear to the wall and listened closely to what they were saying.

"Yeah, you do like her. I saw the way you looked at her, and you're as red as a tomato!"

When she heard that, she tried not to giggle, so she covered her mouth and peeked around the wall to see his face. He _was _red!

"Yeah, okay, maybe I do!"

Alice smiled quietly and ran upstairs. For once, she was glad she was so small. Her footsteps were as light as a feather.

When they were done talking, Jasper sprinted to his room. Alice was sitting in the middle of the floor and Jasper went to sit across from her.

Alice decided to do her composition on Esme, her mom, because she inspired Alice to be a fashion and interior designer. Jasper wanted to do his on Jason, his dad, because he taught him to be brave and strong.

When they were almost done, Jasper caught Alice staring at his lips.

He knew what she wanted.

She saw him leaning towards her, and that caught her attention. Soon they were both leaning in.

Their lips collided. They instantly felt fireworks, until. . .

"Alice Brandon and Jasper Hale!"

Hmmmm . . . who might that be? Guess in a review! If you review, you get a snack, or anything you want! =)


	7. Jasper's got a new girlfriend!

a/n: I did it! I wrote it, and it's sorta good!

"Jasper's got a new girlfriend!"

Third Person POV

Alice and Jasper both broke apart, cheeks flushed. They turned towards Rosalie, who was standing in the doorway, blushing a little and smiling.

"Rose, w-what are y-you doing here?"

Rose nearly laughed at him. His cheeks were flaming red, his eyes wide with surprise, and he sounded breathless; like he couldn't talk.

"What do you mean by 'what are you doing here'? I live here too ya know!"

"Yeah, I know, but what do you want?"

Rosalie stepped over their papers that littered the floor and said "Mom told me to tell you dinner will be ready soon."

"Oh, okay," Jasper said, still flushed. Alice had the same expression on her face.

"Uh, Jasper, I gotta go home now," Alice said.

"Sure, I'll walk you?" She smiled in response.

Rosalie left the room and went downstairs, laughing silently.

"What are you smiling for?" Jamie asked Rosalie when she got into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, except Jasper's got a new girlfriend!" she said, grinning now.

"Awww, I knew it! You should've seen the way he looked at her! And he looked. . ."

"Happy, I know. I saw them at lunch. We all knew there was something up with them."

They started dinner.

When it was done, Jasper cam back from walking Alice home and braced himself for the comments.

"I knew you liked her! You guys are adorable together!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Yeah, you guys are going to be together forever," Rosalie said, smiling.

a/n: Sort of a filler chapter. You'll see why soon!


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: You guys are amazing! Thanx to my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! You know who you are! Sorry for being gone so long!

Vision

After Jasper walked me home I ran up to my room after saying goodnight to my parents.

I put on my pink Hello Kitty pajamas and got into bed.

As I fell asleep Jasper was still on my mind. All I could think of was that kiss!

_Me and Jasper walked through the doors of the school, hand in hand. We saw emmett and Rosalie down the hall and waved at them._

_"I'm surprised Emmett's huge self didn't break her yet," I said._

_Jasper laughed, and I joined in._

_We reached my locker. jasper leaned against the one next to it while I took out the books I needed for class. _

_Then we went to his locker. He took his stuff out and we walked to English class._

_We sat next to each other and jasper slid a note over to me and I took it before the teacher could see it._

_'Hey' it said._

_'Hi'_

_'Ya know, we should go on our first official date'_

_'Yeah! Where should we go'_

_'It's a surprise!'_

_'Cuz everyone knows I luv surprises'_

_'Of course'_

_By then English was over and the rest of the day passed quickly. I couldn't wait for our date and I was glad today was Thursday._

I woke up smiling.

a/n: I kno it's not that good, so if you don't like it, give me ideas please!


End file.
